Slave to Lover
by Lovely Raksha
Summary: Lucy Heartfilia is a slave! She is a student too! She is a slave to Midnight and Rogue always help her if she was troubled by the two (mostly Midnight) and Sting also makes her feel spirited and cheers just what the hell has she gotten herself into? [Meh! This summary ..I don't know about that ..care to try?] [Constant change in rating since I do not know where this story goes]
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: Around this late century. Slavery is a common thing. Rape and murder are not considered big crime unless the victim is the higher ups. Jude Heartfilia is at the edge of facing bankrupt and in the midst of haze he sold Lucy to slavery.**

Lucy was crying in her heart in the cell as they take out one girl at a time as they were bid and sold as a slave to the higher ups. Lucy really hated her father. He never gave any attention to her and now she is being sold away.

She did not want to be here. Being a slave is the worst. You don't have right, pride and treated like vermin. Sometimes they were punished just for the fun of them watching people in pain, suffering.

The cell entrance was opened and a man wih scars on his face and a scrunched up expression walked inand shouted, impatient. "Get out, blondie. Your next." He pointed at Lucy.

"M-me?" Lucy asked shakingly pointing to herself.

"Of course you, slut. Now get up and get out here." He shouted.

Shakily Lucy stood up and walked towards the man and he shoved her out harsly and bang the cell door shut and locked it.

He shoved at Lucy a clothing and pointed to a door. "Gey dressed and once you're done walk down that isle and wait until someone pull you out. Don't try to run away cause there are people around." He smirked and left.

Lucy entered the room and looked at the clothing he shoved her. It was still a rag clothing. A fading avocado green ragged tank top and a ragged white skirt with occasional holes here and there. Its not much but better than the white cloth that is even more ragged and have more holes. Lucy was also wearing a black choker that will be activated when she has a master or mistress. The choker that will bind her forever to her master/mistress unless she were to be released but the chance of this to happen is none.

As Lucy finished changing she walks out of the door and there was another man standing in front of the door gesturing her to go down the isle where the bidding for slaves is being held. Slowly and shakily Lucy walked there with her gaze planted on the floor.

Lucy from behind the stage she saw a few of the girls being bid by the higher ups and taken away harshly. Some was already punished on the spot.

Someone shove Lucy out to the front stage and she fell on the stage as she was pushed out the host gestured her to hurry and come to the front and so Lucy shakily stood up and step by step walked to the front with her face void of any emotion.

"Here, see, see. A blonde with a curvaceous body and pretty face. 17 years-old and still a virgin I assure you. Weight 45 kg, height 165 centimeter, big bust, firm ass, nice curves. C'mon gimme a number, give me a number somebody." He said swiftly.

"300'000." Said a teenage looking girl/woman with short pink hair.

"500'ooo Jewels." A guy with green hair called out.

"800'000." A man with hair like a lion mane raises his hand and eyed Lucy.

"885'000" The woman with short pink hair bid again.

"900'000." The man with lion mane bid again.

"1' ooo ooo." Another man bid.

"2' ooo ooo." A man with two hair colours, white and black.

All was quiet.

"2' 000 000. Can I get 2' 005 000? 2' oo5 ooo? 2 million Jewels going once. 2 million Jewels going twice. Sold to the guy with mixed hair colours."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Love the cracks~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I opened my eyes and stretched up a bit. The clock on the wall tells me that it is almost 7 o'clock. Twilight. I yawned and entered the bathroom and took a bath. School is starting around 8 o'clock.

Getting dress in the school uniform then I went downstairs to have dinner with father and a step-brother, Cobra, who is the same age and went to the same school I do. Nightfall Academy. Dinners are usually the time I get to see father.

As I sat down the opposite of Cabro father showed up and sat at his usual place then the servnts came rushing in serving our dinner.

"Midnight, Cobra." Father said calling our attention.

"Yes, father?" I said while Cobra just gesture that he is listening.

"From tomorrow I want you to stay at another place. The bungalow house near your academy." Father told us.

"Yes, father." I said. Well that's all I ever said to him.

"W-w-wait. I need some explaination like why and without someone to serve us? I won't go 'yes, father' on everything like him. I need the details."

"Fine. To put it simply you have been pampered too much. Everything is done for you and you can have everything you want without even trying to earn it. If you two are to inherit my bussiness and keep our status as the higher-ups in this society you are to learn some…difficulty. I shall give you five million Jewels to start then you must find and honourable job. If possible and of course not without at least someone to serve you. I must still maintain my status. Midnight you must find a slave and use the 5 mil to get one. Simple." Father explained.

I nodded. "Yes, father." I said again while Cobra just groaned.

"Cobra, go and pack your things. Midnight, go to Slave Trading. Precisely at 10 o'clock you two will be at the bungalow. You two are excused from going to the academy tonight."

As we finished the dinner I went back to my room to change into something else, Cobra also went back to his room possibly to pack, maybe. Father went to his personal office to work, possibly.

I took out a simple plain black t-shirt and pair of white denim with a chain hanging and another chain necklace hanging around my neck. I slip on pair of black shoes then I went downstairs to the garage with my car key. The car's engine roared to life and I drived it to the Slave Trading.

Girls by girls, boys by boys they brought to tbe bid announcing their qualities trying to get a high number but none caught my interest not until a blonde girl came out of the curtains. When she fell out she just seems so fragile, it makes me feels like playing and toying with her.

"Here, see, see. A blonde with a curvaceous body and pretty face. 17 years-old and still a virgin I assure you. Weight 45 kg, height 165 centimeter, big bust, firm ass, nice curves. C'mon gimme a number, give me a number somebody." The announcer said swiftly.

I smirked mentally. I have decided to have this girl as my slave.

"300'000." I saw Virgo Celeste bidding for her. Tch. Why isn't she at school?

"500'ooo Jewels." A guy with green hair called out.

"800'000." Loke Celeste appeared bidding for the blonde.

"885'000" Virgo bid for her again.

"900'000." Loke bid again.

"1' ooo ooo." Another man bid.

"2' ooo ooo." I bid for her.

All was quiet.

"2' 000 000. Can I get 2' 005 000? 2' oo5 ooo? 2 million Jewels going once. 2 million Jewels going twice. Sold to the guy with mixed hair colours." That dude just insulted my hair!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Know the MiLu pair~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry for the late update minna. I was suppose to update last week but ugh! My parents the laptop away!**

**Anyway enjoy...though it's getting weirder. Meh!**

**Disclaimer: Yeah yeah I know...but am not gonna say it. Cause it really hurts ya'know**

* * *

With a choker around her neck Lucy is now obliged to serve the two siblings. They journey to where Midnight now lives was full with silence.

Arriving at the foreign house Midnight saw Cobra leaning back on the wall next to the door looking at the arriving car. Turning off the engine Midnight climbed out of the car and told Lucy to do so as well.

Lucy climbed out of the car robotically but still with the gracefulness she possess from tons of lessons and classes as she once was an heiress of the Heartfilia family. Lucy felt a sharp intake as she felt Cobra's eyeing her intently.

"How much did you spend for her?" Cobra asked Midnight without tearing of his gaze from Lucy.

"2 mil." Midnight replied back monotonously.

Cobra grunted and closed his eyes before entering the house after another glance at Lucy. Midnight walked in before peering his head out looking at Lucy who is still standing frozen.

"Come in." Midnight said. "Or do you prefer freezing to death?"

Lucy walked in hurrily and Midnight locked the main the door. Midnight brought Lucy to the living room where Cobra was sitting at one of the sofas.

"I'm heading to bed. You tell her whatever her job is." Midnight yawn and walked away to his room on the second floor.

Cobra sighed and looked at Lucy while saying."Listen. All you have to do is clean the house, cook, do the laundry, make the baths, etc. And well of course listen to us and do what we told you to do. You're room will also be upstairs on the second floor." He stood up and motioned Lucy to follow him to the second floor.

He guided Lucy to the end of the hall where a small room was located and walked in. "Your room." He said then motioned at the cupboard. "Some clothes in the cupboard for you to wear." He then looked at Lucy.

Lucy eyes the entire room. It was small but its not like she needed a big room so the size of the room is just fine to her. There's a cupboard and according to the red-haired it contents some clothes for her to wear. No doubt tattered clothing for slaves. There was a small table for a table lamp beside a single bed. Lastly there was a studying table with drawers completing the room.

Lucy immediately stride to the study table and opened the drawers to hopefully find a stack of papers and some utensils. But the content of it all was nothing. Lucy's heart dropped. _Now I'll never be able to write to Mama and write my novels._

"You want something?" Cobra asked his eyebrow raised in question.

Lucy spun around immediately as if startled. She shook her head quickly. Slaves are not suppose to make request. They obey orders and that is it.

"If you want or need some utensils and a stack of paper you can take mine. I have no important need of them anyway." He yawned. "Go to sleep. If you need the stationery take it from my room tomorrow…more place for me to put my stuff anyway." He said and went off to his room.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Blessed be!~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The next morning Lucy woke up earlier then she had used to in her previous life style. Lucy still in a daze walk into the bathroom stripped herself down turn on the shower and began rinsing her body that haven't been in contact with water for weeks that she felt so icky and grimy. Not to mention it makes her skin look unpleasant and dead.

Lucy was having a bliss as she savoured the feeling of water droplets from the shower hit her body and ran through the grime. Making her feel much better, her mind felt cleaner, more functional and brighter.

A creaking sound of a door brought her mind back and her eyes met with a pair of of Cobra's eyes.

Naturally Lucy started to scream like hell but just as she about to draw in her breath Cobra shut her up with pair of enticing thin lips. Lucy froze. Her eyes wide unblinking. Once Cobra felt that she won't scream anymore he stopped kissing her and glared at her.

"Do you seriously want a beating?" He hissed.

Lucy shaked her head frantically.

"Well then don't be so loud or you'll wake Midnight up." He said then continued. "Sorry for walking in while you're bathing but I was still half-asleep then." Cobra made up some excuses. Lucy nodded in understanding her face heating up and shut her eyes. "Look we share a bathroom since both room are connected to this bathroom. So don't get all freaked out thinking I'm a damn perverted bastard peeping on girls." He said with a slightly harder tone.

Lucy nodded again although she got her eyes shut tight. She is blushing from the close distance between but worse of all is that he is naked and just had a towel covering his lower part! She might have a nosebleed soon if he didn't go away like right away.

He snorted. "Well you can leave now if you're done. Or you can join me taking a shower."

Lucy immediately turned red and proceeded to leave much to the red-haired male relief. He shrugged his shoulders and went to shower…as well as taking care of his arousal.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Sweetly Entwine!~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Much to Lucy's chagrin she know have to do housework, obey to all Midnight's stupid orders and go to a freakin' night school! _How the hell would I ever find time to sleep in rest?_ Lucy thought and inwardly groaned.

Lucy's stomach then growled in hunger. She hadn't eaten anything yet for the whole day seeing that the slaves are only deserve to eat the leftovers and Midnight barely left anything for her to eat. Lucy rubbed her stomach and frowned to herself in self-pity. Then there was a knock on the door. Lucy at first thought it would be Cobra seeing how he treated her a tad nicer than cruel Midnight.

But as she open the door it was Midnight much to her dismay. _Surely no more stupid requests?_ Lucy thought.

"Here. Your school uniform and stuff you need for school." He handed (more like shove it into her chest…arms.) them to Lucy who took it and examined them carefully and nodded towards Midnight who had left already.

Lucy closed the door and put the school stuff aside on her bed and lay down. Lucy sigh again and sit up thinking that she might as well write a letter to her mom and get started on her new novel.

She walked to Cobra's room and carefully and the door was open by Cobra who was putting on his school uniform. Cobra guessed that she wanted the A4 papers and so he handed her a stack of it. About like 2 inch thick. Lucy frowned at them. _This will definitely won't be enough to last a fortnight….sadly I can't complain about this._ He noticed the frown and theorizing that may not be enough he handed her another 5 inch thick stack of paper. "You can have more if you need them. Though that should last for a year." The last sentence came out more as a question.

Lucy obliged to answer truthfully automatically answered. "This should suffice for a month."

Cobra gaped at her. _What the hell does she do with the papers that she need them so much?_

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~CoLu is cute, yes?~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Walking out of their house with Lucy carrying their stuff Midnight turned around to Lucy and said. "Well I'm driving my own car to school. I don't want contaminate my car again with your filth so I expect you to walk there…..oh and don't drop my stuff." He said and then jumped off into his car start the engine and drove away.

Lucy look at Cobra who was getting on his superbike. He ignored Lucy and speed up to school leaving Lucy alone carrying three bags, a few heavy files no doubt is school assignments and other stuff the two teens will might be using in school….that day.

Lucy signed heavily. _I don't even know the direction to the school!_ With that set on her mind Lucy began walking towards Nightfall Academy's direction….hopefully it is.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Solitary Wiccan~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Hngh! Weird weird weird weird *Shakes my head dejectedly at myself* Will you cheer me up by reviewing please? *makes a fox eyes at you* [**I like foxes and their eyes are beautiful. Mind you my fav animals are Snakes, Wolves and Foxes...and don't make me choose between the three of them!**]**


	3. Chapter 3

**I just have to include their abilities in! I still want them to be mages!**

**Disclaimer: Whatever you say...am not doing it!**

* * *

"Agh!" Lucy groaned in frustration. She's lost now. School is starting in 20 minutes! Her legs and shoulders and arms are sore from carrying heavy stuff around and walking non-stop for the past 40 minutes!

Lucy saw a black limo pass her and then stop. Lucy glance at the window for a moment of a curiosity the window was being rolled down then her brown eyes was locked with to her the most brilliant and beautiful red crimson pair of eyes she had ever seen. They stayed that way for a few minutes staring and gazing into each others eyes before his phone rang and broke the eye contact as he looked down to see who the hell called there was a slight blush on across his face.

He pressed the red button and cleared his throat. "Um, I think you're going the wrong way, miss. School is ahead." He said smoothly his voice showed a hint of timidness.

"Oh um really? Well I'm a new student who should be enrolling today and well I don't exactly know the direction of the school." Lucy said shyly.

He quirked his eyebrows at her. He was about to ask her on why is she walking to school without knowing the direction and why not just get someone to drive her but then he saw the choker around her neck. _So she's a slave? I wonder who's?_ He then frowned. _Why do I even care?_ Then he looked back at Lucy who is now fidgeting feeling awkward.

"I'll take you there." He said and pressed the intercom to let know the driver.

"Wait! You don't have to. If you do then you'll have to walk me there. I don't want to trouble a young master." Lucy said frantically as he climbed out of the limo.

"I'm not doing this without something to repay me back." He muttered under his breath but loud enough so that the girl can hear him. "Besides if you don't arrive in time you do know your master or mistress will punish you severely. You should be grateful and thankful of me."

And it is settled the mysterious boy will walk her to school (since the car already drove away anyway). Lucy walked behind him following his long lazy stride studying him all the while. His hair was dark shade of black that was crop above his shoulder and in a slight messy style that only makes him look better. His face showed no expression but his eyes says otherwise.

He has a strong body build and a broad shoulder. His long stride seems graceful made better with long pair of legs. _I feel like a creepy fan girl._ Lucy thought to herself and shake her head.

"Pay attention to the road, please or you'll get lost again tomorrow." The boy said.

"Ah, right." Lucy said shocked. _Please?_

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Blue Moon!~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"The office is that way." He pointed to some direction. "You shoukd go the school office, inform them of you being a new student, a slave to which student, slaves aren't necessarily in the same class ass their master/mistress. There is a big possibility the school isn't inform of you and you have to sign yourself up to be a new student here and complete some documents before you can go to class." He told Lucy who just nodded to his every word. "Okay, you better get going now…and send the bag to your masters class." Then he turned around and walked away for a few step before turning around looking at Lucy. "By the way, my name is Rogue Cheney." Then he turned awah again made way to his destination.

Lucy just stared off when she snap back into the real world and slightly run to the office hoping that she will still make it. Lucy opened the door to the office and asked the person working and asked how many minutes more before the school start.

The woman looked at her watch and looked back at Lucy before replying. "About two minutes."

Lucy's eyes widen. "Um do you know where is the class of Midnight goshijin-sama and Cobra-sama?" Lucy asked desperately practically pleading for help.

"Oh, they should be in the building that stated Mages. Which is on the opposite side of this building. Their class is on the highest floor. I think their class is called Oracein Seis. The building is not connected with other building though since it'll be dangerous to normal students. Are their servant? I'm sorry to say this but only mages will be allowed to go into that building." Her long explaination had taken up a whole one minute.

"Okay, thanks." Lucy said and dash away following the direction the woman said.

30 seconds left! Lucy saw the humongous building and right in front of it was a big obvious letters that stated 'Mages'. There was a guard at the gate. He stopped Lucy from entering and ordered her to return back.

"Sorry this area only limited to mages. Slaves or not. Just take your punishment later for failing your duty."

"I'm a mage." Lucy said gasping for air as she stopped running.

"Show me the prove first." He said sternly not believing her.

"Gate of the Canis Minor! I open thee! Nikora!" Then a weird cute doggy the colour of snow with a pointed sharp nose appeared in her arms.

He nodded at her. "Alright you may enter."

Lucy nodded her thanks at the gurad and started running again dismissing Plue so that she may move faster. Lucy groaned inwardly as she have to climb the school stairs till the highest floor! The floor had a total of 10 floor mind you! The school bell rang as she somehow manage to reach in front of the Oracein Seis class. Lucy gasped for breath and steady herself before knocking on the class door. Her head hung low and her hair a mess to make herself look and feel inferior (though she didn't feel inferior at all).

"Well about time. How'd you get past the guard, 'nyway? Nevermind don't answer to that." Lucy heard Midnight said.

The other student look at her for a second before returning to their business and Midnight and Cobra walked up to Lucy taking their bags. "Oh, yeah. I haven't signed you up to the school so you do the arrangements yourself and get it down today…before the school ends. You can do that right? I'm sure you don't have a high IQ but you could at least write and read." Midnight said.

Lucy nodded and bowed excusing herself. _Bastard._

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Reviews makes faster updates!~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Lucy walked back to the office slowly taking her time as she just exhausted herself and right now she is feeling very thirsty and very hunger. **_Very._** At the office she met another person who was also getting sign up as a new student and getting the documents done.

Beside was a stack of file and papers to be done. Lucy look closer to the boy and unfortunately she recognized the boy. The woman from before handed her the documents and files that she is suppose to fill in and told her to sit in front of the other new student.

As Lucy pulled to the chair and sat down the boy turned his attention towards her and well to say the least his jaw drop. "Blondie?"

Lucy rolled her eyes at the boy in front of her. "You blond too, bee boy."

"Nice to see you here, Blondie." He grinned then frowned as he saw the choker around her neck. "Lucy? Why do you have a choker around your neck?"

"Because I'm a slave duh." Lucy said the obvious.

"WHAT?!" He yelled and stood up so fast the chair where he sat fell backwards.

Lucy looked up to him with eyes widen in shock. She surely didn't expect that kind of reaction. "Yes. I'm a slave but was only recently bought yesterday night."

"Why didn't you tell me before you were sold? I could have bought you instead of some vicious bastard. Dammit Lucy, who the hell bought you? Are you alright? Did they do anything to you? Have you eaten? I have some food if you're hungry."

At the mention of food her eyes shows a glint of hunger and desperation. "You have food? Amazing."

"Well, duh. I don't just sit and eat 24/7. How long have you not eaten?"

"About a day and a half."

Sting brought out two 2-storey large bento lunchbox. Lucy now feel really glad that his friend ate humongous amount of food. He set aside both of their documents and places one of the two lunchboxes in front of her.

"Chifan, Lulu." A grin spread across both of their face and they dug in.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**_Meh!_**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Oh yeah! I put up a poll! Vote nya! Guests vote in reviews...if you have an account please vote by the poll...so that it'll be less of a hassle for me to count.**


End file.
